Roles
Table of Contents Roles Roles are supposed to give you an intuitive idea about what a unit can do (better than other units) or what they're useful for. Word of warning: They are definitely not all-inclusive of a unit's abilities. Most units can be used in many more ways than what their roles would imply. Finally, Boss Killer is the super-role for DPS. This means that a companion with Boss Killer is automatically considered to have the DPS role. Units with this role either have, or buff, DMG Reduction against either MAtk., PAtk. or a certain class/type. Includes DMG Reflection as well. Nothing stacks as long as it says it does. Everything stacks with Azit Buffs. Honorary Mention: Nohara cuts down the MAtk. of everyone on the field by 50%. It's not technically a DMG Reduction, but definitely more useful than most (as long as you're not using mages yourself). Healers that can serve as the main healing force based on pure heals (or average heal including barriers, granted they have high pure heals as well). Boss-Killer companions clearly serve as DPS, so that role is taken as granted. Boss-Killer's work as especially great DPS against Alliance Bosses or Dimension Cube Bosses or both. Companions with Shields. It costs one shield for every skill you get hit with, apart from DoT damage. Taron's number of Shields is variable, 2 for every 5 attacks it deals. Honorable Mention, Lin: When her HP hits 70%, she gives shields to 3 Allies with the lowest HP. Companions that either diminish enemy heal/barrier effects, or target enemy healers. Companions that counter Mages. Companions that buff the stats or other properties of the party. They don't stack unless it says so in the skill description. Conditional Buffs are only considered if they are relatively easier to trigger or significant in use. Companions that debuff enemy stats or properties. Conditional Debuffs are only considered if they are relatively easier to trigger or significant in use. Companions that buff themselves. Conditional Buffs are only considered if they are relatively easier to trigger or significant in use. Companions that have multiple hits for their main skill. Useful to break Natrix shields and also for Root Damage. Companions target multiple enemies with either their Main Skill or "often enough". This includes penetration archers and cleave adventurers. Companions you can rely on to really dish it out. Boss-Killer is a super-role for this role, meaning companions with that role automatically perform this role as well. Companions with skills no one else has, and are useful enough to warrant a role and acknowledgement. Companions that have (reliable) pull skills. Companions that have DoT Reduction. Alliance Boss gear is often better suited for this, and it's not relevant at a lot of places. One use is against Winfred and Kaybern bosses (fire and BLEED DoT respectively). Companions that provide (Crowd) Control over the enemies. Control, in this case, means consistent Knockback, Stuns, Immobilisation, etc. Swears 2WEAKPLSFIX Order of Trashiness: Hot Trash > Trash > Trashy (Only Hot Trash companions are given the role)